The Right
by MaggsAM
Summary: Post 10th episode . Pema has no idea how to approach Lin after the tragic extraction of her bending. What words could she possibly use to express her empathy? Her gratitude? Sometimes, words can not express what is needed. Memory and time are the only things that can convey exactly what is needed to heal.


There was absolutely nothing to be said. At least, that's what she tried to convince herself. No words, no actions could explain what the sacrifice meant to her family. Meant to her. But Pema knew she could personally never be satisfied without any closure. Without some kind of display of gratitude towards Lin. It was just the formulation of the words which stuck to the roof of her mouth like sticky rice. An apology, a thank you? It all seemed weak and watered down.

Pema let her gaze drift over to the bedroom window that overlooked the flat stretch of land before the shelter. Lin sat on a stump, surrounded by blue sky and fresh grass. Hunched shoulders and a hung head indicated that she didn't quite see the beauty in the landscape before her. She had other things on her mind.

Absently, Pema stroked Rohan's head which was buried in her ribs beneath the blanket strapped across her torso. Rohan, who was probably the easiest baby Pema had birthed, snoozed on. He never screamed, cried rarely, and viewed the world with fascination and awe from big blue eyes framed in dark lashes. Rohan, who was an incredible treasure in her life, of course was safe because of that sacrifice. That never ending sacrifice.

"Ugh. Get it together, Pema!" She hissed as tears sprung to her eyes.

It was just the incredulity of it all. Of Lin's circumstance. Of her own circumstance. And Korra...Korra who was hidden somewhere in the city, waiting for a right moment to save the day. A moment that may never come.

Lin had found her way back to the family hideout after her bending was extracted. She believed it to be her duty to continue to protect the family. But with no bending to speak of, Pema wasn't exactly sure who was taking care of who at this point.

Lin wandered the narrow halls with never ending dark circles and limp hands.

She smiled and interacted with the family, but the smile never reached her eyes.

The conversation was forced.

To Pema, it was obvious she was trying to deflect concern. Trying to take the attention off of herself. Trying to assure the family that all was well. That she was well.

But it was obviously a lie.

"It has to be today." Pema whispered to the window pane.

* * *

"Good afternoon."

Lin, turned over her shoulder with a tight lipped smile.

"It's a beautiful day today, huh?" Pema spoke, willing her voice not to quiver.

"Sure is."

"I made your favorite for dinner tonight."

"Thank you."

Silence.

A scratch on the neck. An awkward throat clear. The sound of breeze through the grass.

This was going to be difficult.

'_Just spit it out, Pema!' _She scolded to herself.

But maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

Maybe this was all a mistake.

Maybe Lin shouldn't even be with the family right now.

"I know what you've come to tell me." Lin spoke, startling Pema out of her self doubts.

"But I don't want to hear it."

Pema chewed her bottom lip, anxiously. Lin obviously was as uncomfortable with this confrontation as she was.

The two sat in silence for some time. The sun began to sink lower until it reached the tree line. In the distance they could hear the carefree laugh of Ikki near the safe house.

It was so strange to hear.

There they were in the middle of the war, hiding from destruction and chaos and ultimate loss, and there Ikki was.

Giggling.

Childish.

Persevering.

Finally, Pema knew exactly what to say.

"The sun feels nice on my skin. Dinner is in fifteen, and what you said before the wedding was right, friend."

Lins' head shot up to look Pema in the eyes. Pema wasn't exactly sure what she saw reflected back at her. Saying, 'I'm so sorry about what happened to you' might not encompass all the feelings she was trying to convey, but hopefully this confession was a start. Hopefully, it would begin to express exactly what Lin needed to hear.

* * *

_"What are you doing in here?" Pema whispered, gazing into the mirror at the figure behind her._

_"You're supposed to be with the other guests. It is MY wedding, after all. And we're about to start."_

_"You look beautiful, you know." Lin spoke, eyebrows scrunched together._

_Pema looked at her own reflection._

_Her brown hair coiled into an updo, and her eyes were wide and bright._

_For the first time in months, it struck her how young she looked a felt. Standing in the simple, but elegant wedding dress with her bouquet in her hands, she suddenly felt the butterflies in the pit of her stomach._

_Usually so sure of her decisions and emotions, she hadn't felt them since Tenzin proposed._

_"Could you leave us alone a moment?" She asked the crew of women attending to her primping finalization. Quietly and politely, they exited the tent, offering privacy._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Oh stop with the attitude, Pema. I come in peace."_

_Pema rolled her eyes and turned to face the earth bender._

_"Then what can I help you with. I'm about to walk down the aisle."_

_"It's about Tenzin. About what happened."_

_Pema let out an incredulous breath, and motioned for Lin to take a seat._

_Facing Lin without a glass mirror to separate the gaze was incredibly intimidating. Pema took a quick moment to scan her features._

_Her elegant bone structure._

_Her blazing eyes and tall body._

_Lin was undoubtedly striking._

_A talented bender._

_A descendant of a Toph, one of the founders of the city itself._

_And Pema, well...all she had was a big heart. That, and the social graces of any other city citizen. Completely ordinary in comparison. Yet for some reason, Tenzin chose her. And she wasn't going to let Lin ruin that fact._

_"I still can't believe you said that to Tenzin." Lin spoke in a hushed voice._

_Of course, Pema knew immediately what she was referring to. The night that changed everything._

_The night in which Pema told Tenzin her love for him._

_They were young. Teenagers._

_And she had a little more to drink than needed. But, in a moment of confidence, she had sauntered up to the table where Tenzin sat with Lin._

_"Do you remember what you said?" Lin asked._

_"Of course. I said, 'Tenzin, we've been friends for years. But it's time you know that I love you, and will love you for the rest of my life.'" Pema spoke, suddenly sober as the conversation took a turn for the serious._

_"Sure you and I were acquaintances, and you and Tenzin were close friends, but it shook me." Lin whispered. "He couldn't get that out of his head for months. And finally, he ended it."_

_"Look, Lin-" Pema started, but Lin swiftly held out a hand, motioning her to silence herself._

_"I haven't come to yell at you, or make you feel badly on your day."_

_"Then what exactly do you wish to speak about?" Pema questioned._

_Lin looked down at her hands on her lap, quickly gathering herself and her thoughts before looking up at Pema once more._

_"I loved Tenzin. But you loved him even more than I could fathom. And now, you are about to start a life with him. And with that life comes freedom, and opportunity, and a family, and a life of unity. And I just wanted to say, congratulations. He's an incredible human being. Like his father before him. He won't let you down. I also wanted you to know, that you and Tenzin are family now. And family is forever._  
_I consider Tenzin part of my life, and part of my heart. Our families have grown up together. He is a constant. To me, he is home. To me, he is part of my family. Now that you are marrying him, you are part of this family. You are part of my family._  
_As much as I could resent you for what happened that night, I don't. I know it was exactly the way it was supposed to unfold. And I want you to know. I will protect Tenzin with my life because I love him. And now that you are part of the family, that includes you. I will protect you with my life as well. Because I love Tenzin, and I love everything that he chooses to love. And that means I love you. Because you must be pretty incredible._

_You are now my family. You are now a constant. My home. And although it may never be comfortable between us, I will do whatever I can to ensure that you lead and live a beautiful life. A life that you both deserve._

_And I know that one day, you will look at me and feel the same way."_

_Pema sat in shock, mouth slightly agape. Feel that way about Lin? The way Lin felt so strongly? Lin, who seemed like a constant threat to her relationship. A thorn in her side._

_Slowly, she watched as Lin got up from her seat and walked to the opening of the tent before turning around one last time to catch a glimpse at her._

_"You deserve the best, Pema. You deserve a beautiful life. And someday, you'll tell me that I was right all along. We'll get through this. You may even look at me as a friend some day. When that day comes, you'll see I was right all along."_

_And with that, she left._

_Pema couldn't stop crying._

_"Are you okay miss?"_

_Pema looked up to the concerned faces of the female helpers, entering back into the tent._

_"Y-yes..I..." She stammered, as two women hoisted her up from below the elbows._

_She watched in a stupor as they straightened her dress, wiped her eyes, added a veil, and stepped aside to let her observe herself in the mirror._

_"You look beautiful, miss."_

_And then there were no more tears, just a smile. Because for once, she believed them. She was going to marry the man of her dreams and raise a family. And that fact didn't make her feel ordinary or inadequate at all._

_And she knew without a doubt, that she was ready to walk down the aisle._

_With Tenzin, her husband._

_With Lin, a friend who would stand by her no matter what._

_She deserved every right to live a beautiful life._


End file.
